Duerme, mi pequeño
by Raq LoveSweets
Summary: El pequeño Islandia tiene miedo y busca a su hermano para poder dormir.


_Hola~ como hace mucho que no subía nada lo compenso con este mini-fic, que sigue mi línea de "lo cortito" pero creo que quedó al menos decente xD._

_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este par, con lo que me gustan, pero bueno. Va dedicado a mi querida Noto Yamato (animaos y visitad su perfil :3) que es quien me metió en el mundo nórdico y la estoy muy agradecida por ello(?)._

_Bueno, espero que os guste la lectura ^^_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como ya sabéis, es obra del señor Himaruya._

* * *

Pequeños pasitos resonaban a ritmo lento por el amplio pasillo. En la penumbra de la noche una sombra se movía con un ligero temblor y se abría paso por la oscuridad. No había luces que delataran su presencia allí, tan solo al pasar por alguna ventana que iluminaba con la luz de la luna hacía relucir sus plateados cabellos.

Cuando llegó a su destino, una gran puerta de madera tallada, le hizo solo dar un leve empujón con sus manitas para abrirla. De alguna forma su visita ya era esperada, y se dejó la puerta entreabierta por la costumbre y así facilitar la entrada al pequeño.

El silencio reinaba en aquella gran sala, en cuyo lado opuesto a la puerta se encontraba una amplia cama de suaves y blancas sábanas en las que descansaba plácidamente al quien en ese momento más necesitaba, su hermano mayor.

Al pequeño le tembló el labio inferior mientras miraba aún asomado por la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Sabía que a su hermano no le agradaba demasiado que lo molestaran en su tiempo de descanso, mucho menos a esas altas horas de la noche, además de tener mal despertar. Sin embargo necesitaba entrar e ir a su lado, que le ayudara a dormir, solo su presencia bastaba. Además bien era cierto que tratándose del pequeño, el mayor no se enfadaría demasiado, casi nunca lo hacía, solo en algunos casos muy puntuales, y siempre lo acogía en su lecho de buena gana.

Con esta idea rondándole por la cabecita el pequeño albino tragó saliva y abandonó el umbral de la puerta, entrando a la habitación con más decisión y acelerando el paso según se acercaba a la cama del mayor.

Al situarse junto a un lado de la cama, se asomó poniéndose de puntillas para ver si su hermano seguía durmiendo. Como se esperaba, fue el caso, y no tuvo más remedio que romper el silencio de la noche.

- Bror… -murmuró. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, su hermano seguía hecho un ovillo con las sábanas y en la oscuridad solo se notaba su respirar.

Ante esto, sus ojos se humedecieron y le volvió a temblar el labio en un puchero, tratando esta vez de alzar más la voz, a la vez que alzaba un brazo para coger de la sábana y tirar un poco de ella.

- B-bror… despierta…

Esta vez, el noruego se movió ligeramente hasta asomar la cabeza de entre las sábanas que lo cubrían, de forma que solo se veía su rostro hasta la nariz, y mantenía un ojo cerrado. Su mirada de profundo azul se teñía de sueño y cansancio, y al cruzarla con la violeta de su hermano menor, también de preocupación.

Con pereza se incorporó un poco y tomó en brazos al niño, metiéndole con él entre las sábanas y acurrucándole con infinita ternura, como hacía siempre.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño…? -preguntó en un susurro para no interrumpir el silencio nocturno, como si alguien más les fuera a escuchar. Su mano empezó a acariciar el blanco cabello del niño, quien de inmediato se relajó ante las caricias.

-No podía dormir… quería estar contigo, bror… -Hizo un puchero y ocultó el rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien con una suave sonrisa lo abrazaba y reconfortaba. Conocía suficiente al niño como para saber que a algo temía y que prefería callar; no le forzaría a hablar pero se esforzaría para que pasara buena noche.

-Tranquilo… todo está bien, duérmete -Volvió a susurrar antes de besar su frente. El niño, acurrucado en su hermano y con la seguridad de su protección, comenzó a caer dormido. Y el mayor quedaría velando sus sueños, y ante todo por su seguridad, se quedaría despierto toda la noche si fuera necesario. Quería protegerle, al menos durante el tiempo que le quedara a su lado; porque quizás la próxima vez no estaría su hermano para ayudarle a enfrentar a lo que el pequeño más temía, el quedarse solo.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Bueno, una pequeña anotación de la palabra "Bror" que significa hermano para quien no lo sepa o no lo suponga jeje (mejor que oniichan si que es xD). _

_Espero que les haya sido agradable~_

_Hasta el próximo fic~_


End file.
